Wonderful someday
by Lauren Williams
Summary: This is my first sonfic. It is in Trunks POV of one of his parents fights


This is a Trunks POV song-fic. 5 year old Trunks is listening to his parents fight again and he reflects on his feelings. This is my first songfic. The first time that I heard this song I thought of Trunks right away. How did he feel when his parents fought about things like the gravity room blowing up.  
  
Wonderful by Everclear  
  
Italics is the song  
  
'Thought'  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Want to get the true sad  
  
I think thought that I know are bad  
  
I close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
Trunks sat in his room and listened to his parents news fight about his father breaking the gravity room. 'Does he not love my mother' Trunks thought. 'I love them both but he does not show any love towards us. I wish that he would just stop and go away for a while so I can live a normal life.'  
  
I want the things that I had before  
  
Like a star-wars poster on my bedroom door  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
Trunks laid his head on the pillow silently cursing his Saiyin genes for allowing him to hear everything. He looked over at a picture that his father had given him for his last birthday. His dad had posed for a picture, Trunks was on his shoulder and he was actually smiling. 'Why can't he be like this forever?' he thought.  
  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Figure out why they get so mad  
  
I hear them scream and I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words and they make me want to cry  
  
I go in my room wanna go to bed and I  
  
Dream of adventures that make me smile  
  
I fell better when I hear them say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Trunks knew that the morning was going to be like his mother would apologize for keeping him up and his dad would train forever. His father would only call his mother woman for the day and would in return have to sleep in the gravity room. As he thought of this he heard his dad take the offensive. "You are a devil bitch," he screamed. "Oh I am sorry all high and mighty ass," his mother screamed in return. Trunks laid his head on the pillow and continued to weep, he often dreamed that his dad loved his mother and that they never fought but every time his father would wake him up and yell at him for not getting up earlier.  
  
Why must this mean everything  
  
When you're little and the world is so big  
  
I just can't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
His mother was strong for there family. His dad did not seem to want to be part of it. His mother was strong, she never let it show how much he things that his dad said hurt. Why is it that every time I ask her what the fight was about she just calls daddy an ass hole and goes away to cry?' he thought standing up since he knew that he could not sleep with all the noise downstairs. He looked out his window, it was so big out there, why had his mother had to find someone that did not love her?  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
  
I tell the kids that it's all ok  
  
I laugh aloud so my friends don't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't want to go home  
  
Tomorrow would be better he would be going over his friends house. Goten's mother never yelled or cursed at there family. It was going to be good to get out of the house. 'Some times I wish that I was like Goten's family, they don't have a daddy so he can't yell and make there mother sad. I don't like to see mommy sad.'  
  
I go in my room and I close my eyes  
  
I make believe that I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Trunks shut his eyes tight, he did not want to hear the fight anymore, it had gone on for three hours now. He silently wishes that he and Goten could switch places just for one day. 'I no longer believe mommy when she says that daddy did not lean the things that he said. Why does he always call me a brat, I do have a name?'  
  
Why must this mean everything  
  
When you're little and the world is so big  
  
I just can't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
The fighting seems to stop, until next time. Trunks laid his head on his pillow for some rest. He let the tears flow silently and thought, 'everything will be wonderful someday' 


End file.
